1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indoor localization system and method, more particularly to an indoor localization system and method, in which beacons of the indoor localization system are de-synchronized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most outdoor localization systems and methods are based on global positioning system (GPS) technology. Depending on the quality of the GPS receiver hardware employed by a user, the manner in which processing is performed by the GPS receiver, and various other factors, errors in the estimated position may range from several meters to several tens of meters using GPS technology.
Since such large errors are unacceptable for indoor localization, one approach is to use wireless technology. In particular, indoor localization systems that employ a Radio Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI)-signature-based approach have been developed. The RSSI-signature-based approach involves detecting the received strengths of wireless signals transmitted from a plurality of beacons that are deployed in various fixed locations. The strengths of the signals received by a radio badge or tag are then used to estimate the indoor location of a tracked target.
One area that is in need of improvement to enhance accuracy in indoor localization systems is that related to optimizing communication between the radio badge or tag and each of the beacons.